Truth or Dare
by TrueChiz
Summary: A fluffy one shot about a game of Truth or Dare between Wendy, Sam and Freddie. I suck at summaries. Please read and review.


_**A/N- **_**Hi everyone. This is a new one shot called 'Truth or Dare'. In this fic Sam and Freddie are datting. **

**Disclaimer: ****iCarly doen't belong to me, it belongs to Dan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV:<strong>

Carly and I headed up to her apartment after school. We were planning on studying together but I doubted we would have any time to.

By the time we headed into the apartment Sam and Freddie were already in there. Freddie was sitting on the couch with his legs up, watching TV and Sam's head was stuck in the fridge, looking for food.

"Hey guys," Carly said to them but neither responded. Too busy with whatever activity they were currently doing. Carly sighed, "Guys?" Still no reply, "GUYS!" she shouted.

Freddie's head spun around to us, "Oh hey," he said, before going back to watching TV.

"Where's my ham?" Sam yelled from the fridge.

"Uh, um," Carly's eyes darted around the room.

"Did Spencer eat it?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Ssshh!" She hushed Freddie before turning to Sam, "I'll go buy you some more ham," she said, gathering her purse and keys. "I'll be back in ten," she said to me before leaving the apartment. I guess that means no studying.

I sat down on the couch looking at whatever TV show Freddie was watching. I think it was Celebrities Underwater. I didn't get what was so good about this show.

I tried to think of something to do. "Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" I used to love this game. I played it all the time with my younger cousins. It was fun daring them to jump off 10 foot trees landing in the pool or making them sit on a wheelie chair _**(A/N **_**I don't know what they're called) **and pushing them down a hill.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, "Sure," he replied, switching the TV off.

I looked over at Sam who was still trying to find any trace of ham in the fridge. "You wanna play?"

"Fine," she called from the fridge, still not giving up on her food search.

I nodded turning to Freddie, "Okay I'll go first, Truth or dare,"

He thought for a moment, "Truth," I nodded.

"Only a nub would choose truth," Sam called, walking towards the couch and sitting next to Freddie. I guess she finally gave up looking for food. His arm slid around her waist, rolling his eyes before looking at me.

I thought for a moment, "What do you want to do in the future with Sam?" I asked. I knew those two were in love and planed on having a future together.

Freddie thought for a while, I wondered if he had ever thought about his future with Sam. He finally spoke, "Well, maybe after we graduate we could buy a small apartment together and I don't know, maybe after college we could, uh, possibly maybe, get, married?" I could easily tell he was having a hard time saying this, as if Sam wouldn't like the idea.

He slowly turned to her. I looked over at Sam who had a smile on her face. She opened her mouth, "And maybe a few years later have kids?" she asked quietly looking down at her hands.

They finally looked at each other, smiling. "I'd like that," Freddie said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"I love you," Freddie said.

"I love you too," They both leaned forward and shared a kiss. I thought those two were adorable together.

I sat there watching them for a few seconds until it began to get awkward. I saw Freddie's hands run across her lower back, going under her shirt. I didn't want this to go any further than a simple kiss.

I cleared my throat, "Uh guys, maybe we should get back to the game?" No response. After a lot of yelling I had to physically pull them of each other. "The game?"

"Right," Freddie said. Sam snuggled a bit closer to Freddie laying her head on his shoulder, she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Can I ask Sam now?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded so he continued, "Truth or dare?"

Sam thought for, "I'll go with truth as your dares are way to lame,"

"Okay," Freddie thought for a moment, "What do you love more," Freddie paused for a moment, "Me or ham?"

Sam had no time to think because suddenly the door swung open and in trotted Carly, holding five different bags. "I'm back from the grocery store!" she yelled, kicking the door closed.

Sam's head shot up, "Ooh, Ham," she snatched one of the bags Carly was holding and took out a whole ham.

Freddie shook his head, "Some things never change,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**Who hated it?****Who liked it? Who loved it? I don't care what it is, just please REVIEW!**


End file.
